Hua
Note: Hua's full name, age, height, blood type, zodiac, etc. source. http://www.baike.com/wiki/%E8%8A%B1%E5%B0%8F%E5%85%B0 Personality Hua claims to have an interest in Kung Fu and in becoming a Shaolin warrior, even though girls aren't allowed to. She is spirited and always excited to show off what she learned to others. She is strong willed and stands up to all her masters, soldiers, and students--who says that a girl has no place in Shaolin. She equally makes it her duty to endlessly prove she can do as well, if not better, than any boy. Determined, obstinate, very strong willed, Hua is a feminist and a rebellious pre-teen. She breaks the traditions of her era; her point of view is is always extremely modern. Her presence at Shaolin is a challenge to the boys, for she takes up with energy and conviction. Neither the fear of danger nor of pain will stop her. Her peers suggest she should give up because she is weak, yet she she goes ahead without thinking twice. This haughtiness makes her rather impulsive; this makes it her worst enemy. Among the Shaolin heroes, Hua is the most subtle, the wiliest and the most instinctive. Using her femininity with an exaggerated dose of mischievousness, she has no qualms using roundabout means to obtain everything she wants. She knows how to make others feel sorry for her when necessary. She can flatter the boys into making them do all the dirty jobs. She also knows how to flirt with them to manipulate them to her will. All of the boys at the Shaolin school are absolutely crazy about Hua for her beauty, especially since she is the only girl they see on regular basis. Compared to Cheng and Tang, Hua is the most generous and the most altruistic of the three companions. She possesses a true goodness that makes her sensitive to the distress of others. Hua would put the unfortunate, the victims, and the innocent first. Marked by the disappearance of her parents, she is in a permanent revolt against life's injustices and never gives up when confronted with misery. Sanzang appreciates this quality about her. Life before Shaolin Hua, whose parents died from an epidemic, was raised by her grandmother. Master Sanzang has known Hua for many years. The first time he saw her, she was no more than four years old. Hua was taken in by her grandmother who lives in a village nearby Shaolin. Thus, Hua grew up in the shadows of the monastery's ramparts. Her grandmother is the official laundromat of the monk soldiers and the little Hua would accompany her on deliveries. She would take advantage of watching the students train. Back home, she would repeat the movements she had observed, practicing the exercises until she has mastered them perfectly. This is how Hua started to learn Kung Fu even before getting admitted in the school. Episode 1 Hua is first seen riding into the Shaolin Temple at the back of a wagon carrying laundry drawn by her grandmother. It is obvious on her face that she is interested in becoming a Shaolin knight as she sees them training. Her grandmother scolds her before she runs off to watch further of the training saying that they need to deliver clean laundry and get the dirty ones. They argue a bit because Hua is interested in Kung Fu while her grandmother says girls should be otherwise. She wants to prove her grandmother wrong so she displays what she has learned from watching by grabbing a clean sheet from a basket and twirls it around her like a whip. The Shaolin knights marvel at her skill but Master Sanzang who happened to pass by, grabs hold of the sheet, stopping Hua from showing off any further. Her grandmother apologizes for her granddaughter's interest in martial arts but Master Sanzang is not angry and even compliments Hua for being resourceful in using the sheet as a formidable weapon. Hua comments that the sheet is better when wet and invites to show him but her grandmother scolds her. Master Sanzang then told her to rest while he gets someone to finish up the laundry and invites Hua to join the Shaolin knights' training session that morning. Hua, ecstatic, throws the sheet over her grandmother and hugs Master Sanzang, giving him a kiss on the cheek while doing so. As Hua trains with the knights, she spots a black-hooded figure going quickly toward the temple. She is surprised and follows it. Hua knocks over a monk sweeping by the entrance but pays no mind to him and continues to follow the figure. She arrived seeing the figure enter the library. She follows up the stairs and into an open door, hearing a gruff male's voice from in it. She enters and is shocked to see books on the floor, damaged. She goes behind the screen door of the inner room and sees the figure setting fire to the books. She let out a yelp and the figure notices her, going towards her. She runs while the figure hurled books towards her with telekinesis and made a bookshelf fall on her, trapping her. She was helped by Master Sanzang and reports the cause of the fire on a "sorcerer". She was present when Sanzang revealed the whereabouts of the hidden book the "sorcerer" was desperately searching for. When he appeared, she pointed out that he was the "sorcerer". Heihu revealed himself and when Sanzang realized it, he gave the book to Hua to run away with. There was smoke everywhere so she called for help and escaped through the window on the roof, catching her breath. As Heihu approached she ran on the rooftop and toward the corner of the roof's sweeping curvature when HeihuHei Hu cornered her. She denies to have known him when he claims to. Heihu grabbed her arm that held onto the book and she struggles to break free. Her grandmother faints from Hua's struggling on the roof. Heihu got the book from her and as she tries to get it back, he pushed her off the roof wherein Master Sanzang saved her by producing a gust of wind softening her landing on the ground. She faints while her grandmother runs to her. She is later taken care of at the temple by her grandmother. Later as they were about to leave, young Shaolins blame her for the loss of the book and made fun of her in which she wrestled them in return despite her grandmother's holding her back. As she was pinning a Shaolin to the ground, her grandmother pulled her hair just to prevent her from doing any more fighting. As a Shaolin Wuzang Master Sanzang brought her on a wagon, inviting her to the Shaolin School. She described it as "the best day of my life" as her dreams were being realized. Now they were off to Kai Feng. Hua informed the governor of what happened at Shaolin then eavesdropped on their conversation afterwards. A boy about her age scolded her for doing that for he assumed that she was just a servant. Hua boasted that she was not a servant but a Shaolin student accompanying her master who was the governor's guest. The boy didn't believe her for girls weren't allowed at Shaolin. Hua, angered by his comment, showed him what moves she knew to prove she wasn't a servant and the boy also displayed what he knew. The two competed each other and although Hua knocked down a stand of spears, she continued. Since they were inexperienced, they entangled each other and fell to the floor, Hua's hair being undone. The governor and Master Sanzang entered and the governor introduced the lad to be his son, Tang. She disliked the idea when Sanzang invited him to Shaolin. They started their way back to Shaolin, defending the fact that she saw Heihu creating fire from his own hands which Tang strongly doubts because of his strong confidence in science. As they were arguing, a stone damaged the wagon's left wheel leaving Master Sanzang to announce that hey had to walk. She quickly scouted their surroundings and found a village nearby, volunteering to get help. She was provoked by Tang's apathy and proud air but went anyway. She went down the hill and over a boulder. She arrived and found the village quiet. A flock of crows greeted her harshly and she was grabbed by someone behind her by her mouth, pulling her in the tall grass. It was revealed that a boy who seemed about her age from the village was hiding from Black Foxes raiding their village. She questions why the boy doesn't save the villagers trapped in the barn and in doing so catches the attention of a Black Fox and they were chased. Hua saw a sheet drying out in the clothesline and turns it into a makeshift whip for defense. She hears a villager call out the boy's name, Cheng, and introduces herself in the midst of fighting. They only held out a bit since her whip was torn by a sword and Cheng's broom broken by a mace. They gripped each other tightly but before the black Fox could strike them, Master Sanzang appeared and knocked unconscious the Black Fox, saving Hua yet again. She was happy to see him. Sanzang gave her a whip of indestructible weave to replace her torn sheet as a weapon. She engaged in battle along with Master Sanzang. She shows her skill with the whip by easily removing weapons from Black Foxes' hands and stunning them with her attacks. She was about to pursue when they retreated, but Master Sanzang stopped her. After the villagers were freed, she returns the whip to Sanzang but he denied it saying that she earned it. She was overjoyed. Later at dinner in Cheng's house, Cheng's Father and Cheng's Mother realted what the Black Foxes did. As the Book of Wisdom was mentioned, she whispers to Cheng that it is a magic book and that if Heihu finds it, he'll be invincible. Then she continues playing with Cheng's youngest baby sibling. Episode 2 She drags along Tang and Cheng to sneak into the kitchens because of their punishment of not having food for two days. As she is drinking water, she hears dogs barking so she checks it out from behind the door opened slightly, telling the boys to keep quiet as they were bickering of their punishment. They see a man pass by the kitchen stealthily leaning against the wall then jumping on it then running away by the rooftop. A Shaolin ran and cried for help, alerting everyone that Master Sanzang was dead. At this, she hurried along with the two to his chambers. There, she asks of his condition to which the doctor replied that he was poisoned. Hua was angered when the doctor assured Master Sanzang's death even though they knew the existence of the cure. She pushed for the finding of the cure and even volunteered herself, Tang and Cheng to go to which Master Fong strongly disagreed. Fortunately, Master Long Tsu agreed for the search of the cure. Hua leaves Master Sanzang in teary eyes, assuring him that he could count on them. Hua, while taking care of Master Sanzang begs him not to die for he and her grandmother were the only family she had. She was brought out by Tang and Cheng to the bridge just before exiting the gate of Shaolin. She reasoned that if the man with the bracelet was the culprit, he would prevent the finding of the flower so they agreed to stop him, hiding in a covered wagon to exit the gate without anyone knowing. She regrets not being able to take a horse for they were short on time and the wagon was going at a slow pace. She sees the driver taking a bathroom break and they ride the horse, leaving the driver behind. They come across two of the horsemen, and she does not discount the fact that there are three of them. The other horseman comes out and she asks him why he did it. She defended that his plan was useless until he tells them of the plan to make Heihu's servant the succeeding grand master of Shaolin. She was the one to react most out of the three. They then engaged in battle with the Black Foxes. A little while into the battle, the two tied-up Shaolins were freed by an random flying saber and tells the three to go ahead to the Hanging Forest. When they arrive, she slips off a low cliff but fortunately hangs on a branch. She finds a raft they could use to cross the swamp waters and comments how lucky they are. While Tang and Cheng were bickering, she reminds them of the serpent they were told about. As Tang discounts that as a child's tale, a huge serpent appears toppling the boat over. Hua resurfaced last, next to the giant serpent. As it was about to attack, she crouched and shouted, making a pink sphere suddenly surround her and bring her to the shore where Tang and Cheng are. The two asked how it happened and when she was replying, she directs everyone's attention to the giant tree in front of her vision which held skeletal figures hanging from the vines. She spots the flower on top hanging by the vines. Since Cheng refused to climb because he's been doing much of the work and Tang outright doesn't know how to climb, she volunteers herself. Just then, the vines lower the skeletons which are now moving. She tells Cheng to get the flower since he was the best among the three while they cover him. Cheng got the flower causing the skeletons to stop moving and crumble. Tang kept the flower for safe keeping and they return to Shaolin. As they return to Shaolin, the other two grand masters have been poisoned and Hua tells Cheng to hurry as he was still listening to the news. The doctor, who got the flower from Tang, burns it, prompting her and Cheng to question him but they were held back by Tang. The doctor and his accomplice were stopped by the Shaolin warriors that came to help them. She and Cheng criticize Tang for giving the flower to the doctor when he knew he was the traitor. Tang shows them the real flower she hugs Tang and praises him. Later in Master Sanzang's room, they were asked by Sanzang why they were out in the corridor that night he was poisoned. She answered that it was because they were starving. Master Fong and Master Long Tsu arrive and pardon their punishment since they were grateful. Master Fong later expresses hope in their being Shaolin Wuzangs. Episode 3 During Master Fong's lesson, she silently cried as Lu yen spread gossip about her, although Cheng and Tang came into her defense. After class was dismissed, Lu Yen continued to tease her as being part of the legend as the girl who betrayed Shaolin. She disagreed and defended herself reasoning that she was against a demon. She was saved as Master Fong interrupted and reminded them firmly of their chores. In the evening, she wept as she packed her things. As she was leaving a stone tile in her room was pushed up, revealing a tunnel underneath. An old man emerged from it and she hid before she was spotted. The man left the room and Hua threw her luggage on her bed and quickly followed after him up to Master Sanzang's room. He escaped and Sanzang tell her to follow him which she did until they reach an inn. Overhearing that the innkeeper has sent for the Black Foxes, she climbs up to the room of the man and seeing that he was sleeping, tries to get the book from him. He awoke and Hua explains about the Black Foxes. He almost believes her but when she mentions Hei Hu, he thinks she's deceiving him and is furious. The Black Foxes barge in the room and they were blasted out by the old man. She sees Tang and Cheng below from the balcony and calls out to them, jumping down, joining them since weapons were being held against them. She asked why they were there and Cheng points out that they followed her footprints. Tang sarcastically asks forgiveness for barging in and Hua does so, sarcastically as well. Then they engage in battle. She asks the old man to help them and he does so by producing a spirit buffalo to fight. Fire ensues and Hua tries to save the man and the book when debris fell. Powers and Abilities Force Field Manipulation Hua first exhibits this power of hers in episode 2 when a giant serpent attacked her. She crouched, and because of her will to not be eaten by the serpent, she unknowingly emitted a pink force field that shielded her from the giant serpent and carried her safely to the shore. IMG_20150601_160330.JPG IMG 20150601 160406.jpg IMG_20150601_160456.JPG IMG_20150601_160603.JPG IMG_20150601_160548.JPG|Hua being carried to shore. IMG_20150602_205745.JPG|Landing on shore. IMG_20150602_205801.JPG Reference Hua's Infobox source: